


Hidden Snuggles

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [165]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Lucifer, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows that Lucifer's favorite thing to do is cuddle with his Mika. Michael can't just ignore what needs to be done, though, so he lets his baby brother snuggle up in his wings. Adam not-so-secretly thinks it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Snuggles

It’s no secret that Lucifer’s favorite thing to do in the whole wide world is snuggle with his Mika. He enjoys secret snuggles, couch cuddles, sleepy cuddles, just-woke-up cuddles, daytime cuddles, movie cuddles, bath-time cuddles, and everything in between.

 

Michael is generally more than happy to indulge his baby brother (after all, cuddling with his Lulu is _his_ favorite thing in the whole wide world also), but he has certain responsibilites, duties, and chores as their flock leader that he can’t just ignore in favor of snuggling non-stop with his baby angel.

 

Lucifer, however, has no such qualms about ignoring what needs to be done in order to spend more time with his favorite big brother, when he’s not being showered with affection by his adoring mates, that is. In fact, Lucifer often becomes rather upset whenever Mika tries to disentangle himself from him, claiming that the things that have to be done around the bunker won’t do themselves as an excuse to delay further cuddling.

 

In the end, it’s Gabriel who comes up with the idea of Michael letting Lucifer snuggle up, warm and safe and hidden from the world, in the eldest angel’s softest, coziest, cuddliest pair of wings while Michael goes about his business as usual. Lucifer agrees that it’s a brilliant idea almost instantly, and Michael doesn’t need much convincing from there.

 

The only bump in the road of their otherwise flawless plan is the fact that somehow, someone forgot to tell their youngest family member of their arrangement. Michael doesn’t realize this until Adam comes huffing and puffing into the kitchen, bending over and wheezing out, “Where’s Luce? I’ve been looking all over for him!”

 

“Shh,” Michael admonishes with a hint of a smile as he stalks closer to his mate. “He’s sleeping in my wings.”

 

“Awwwwwwwww,” Adam coos, clasping his hands together and trying to peer around Michael to catch a glimpse of the sleeping angel. “That is the _cutest_ thing _ever_!” At Dean’s completely unrelated coughing fit, he straightens up and crosses his arms defensively. “I mean, please tell him to find me when he wakes up. And- oh, screw it! Can I pet him? Please?”

 

Michael beams. “Of course, Adam. You know that Lulu can always go for a good pet.”


End file.
